Plastic and steel stamped insignia plate which designate the type or model of a particle motor vehicle are often fastened to the panel of a motor vehicle with double-backed adhesive tape that follows the contour of the insignia. This tape is normally made a part of the insignia on the back thereof. When it is desired to spray paint or otherwise paint the panel of a vehicle about the insignia plate, it is common practice to use masking tape so that paint does not come in contact with the insignia plate. However, the tape often covers some areas of the panels adjacent the insignia plate, thereby making the job uneven and necessitating repainting or touch-up. This is tedious, time-consuming and costly. It is difficult to cover the insignia plate in such a way that the paint is uniform immediately adjacent the insignia plate.
Therefore, a need exists for a paint mask which shields the insignia plate of motor vehicles which is inexpensive to make, due to the large number of insignia plates which must be provided, and easy to use. There is needed a paint mask which protects insignia plates from a spray paint for painting the vehicle panels such that the paint is evenly applied to the panel adjacent the insignia plate.
Insignia masks have been made which are difficult to adhere to the insignia and accidentally fall off. Some masks are too large, do not fit properly and fall off.